Growing Family
by csinycastle85
Summary: Both Stella and Mac get a surprise they didn't see coming. One shot and completed!


**Title: Growing Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Sequel to 'Belle of the Ball' and starts up in early February**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Rating: T**

* * *

It had been nearly nine months since Mac had surprised Stella with a special prom night just for her. A night that had led to more happiness than they could ever have imagined.

Of course, not everything was perfect and they still had their share of disagreements especially when it came to cases, and today was turning out to be especially difficult. Mac had summoned Stella to his office and she was currently standing in front of him, arms crossed and glaring at him as his tirade continued. Already in a bad mood after feeling tired and suffering stomach pains for the last few days, Stella's patience was worn almost out of existence.

"How dare you interview the perp in the Tyverse case without Don there, after I told you to wait for him?" Mac ground out.

Stella rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl, Mac. I can handle someone like him."

It had the effect of making Mac even angrier. "Don't use that tone with me, you could have very easily gotten hurt! He's targeted orphans who succeed in life – people like you." They stood glaring at each other, Mac leaning across his desk before he stood up straight. "You're off the case. And if I hear you are anywhere near it, you will be facing unrestricted desk assignment."

Fuming, Stella turned and marched out of Mac's office. After grabbing her purse, she left the lab, needing to get out and clear her head and give both Mac and herself a chance to cool their anger.

But still she had resentment running through her, _How could Mac do this to me? He knows very well I can take of myself!_

When she stepped out the building where the lab was located, she noticed how dreary the day had become even though it had started out sunny – heavy clouds made the sky dark and there was a smell of rain in the air. The weather did nothing to improve her mood and though she was trying to ignore the stomach pains, they weren't going away. Changing her mind about walking, she decided to hail a cab.

Once she had gotten in the cab, she directed the driver to take her to Central Park, where, she decided, she would sit by the Bethesda Fountain, somewhere she always found soothing and relaxing.

Twenty minutes later (due to heavy traffic) they arrived. Stella paid the driver and then walked towards the fountain just as the clouds opened up and it began pouring rain. Muttering to herself, Stella shoved her hands in her pockets, bowed her head against the rain and kept on going. As she was walking though, she felt a major shot of pain fire through her stomach and she stopped, gasping for breath till the pain lessened. Once it was bearable again, she kept walking, not caring that she was getting drenched, even though everyone else around was running for cover. When she reached her destination, she sank down on a bench and closed her eyes for a bit. However, the pain she had experienced earlier returned with a force and worsened by the minute.

Stella began to panic, having never experienced anything like it before. All she could do was try to breathe regularly and hope that it would pass, but it increased, feeling like a knife passing through her until she couldn't hold back a cry of agony.

A cry which someone heard. Groaning as she clutched at her stomach, Stella felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice asking, "Ma'am what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Stella looked up, but was in so much pain she couldn't speak, only nod her head slightly. She saw an older woman standing above her, a look of concern on her face as she pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance right away.

Once the woman had hung up, she turned to Stella again, speaking gently. "Ma'am, my name is Akina; can you tell me your name?"

Stella lifted her head up and managed to gasp out her name. She also tried to ask the woman to call Mac, but another wave of pain took her breath and all she could do was cry out as it felt almost like she was being torn apart. Aside from the pain, she was also terrified about what might be wrong with her.

The minutes until the ambulance arrived passed in a blur. Before she really knew what was happening, Stella was on the stretcher in the bus on the way to Trinity. She tried again to ask for someone to call Mac, but as another round of pain hit her, she could only concentrate on trying to keep breathing, something made a little easier when an oxygen mask was placed over her face

As the ride continued one of the EMTs collected as much information as Stella could give while she put in an IV. While this was happening, Stella suddenly felt with horror that a warm liquid was trickling down her legs; was she bleeding? Something had to be seriously wrong…

The EMT had noticed, too, and moved quickly to examine her.

She glanced up at Stella after a few minutes. "Ms. Bonasera, I think your waters have broken. You're in labor."

Stella stared. It took her a little while to process the statement, it seemed so ludicrous, when it finally hit her. With a rush, it suddenly all made sense: why she had been suffering stomach pains; why she was so lethargic to anything caffeinated; why her periods had been even more irregular over the last nine months… Nine months ago Mac and she had spent their first night together. The baby had to have been conceived that first night.

But right then the pain hit her again, only this time it hurt a lot more and she couldn't stop herself yelling. The EMT let the driver know of the new development and the driver radioed it in so to be sure a delivery team was there when they arrived.

When the ambulance arrived at Trinity ER, the doctor who met them confirmed Stella was indeed pregnant and from the looks of it was ready to give birth right away. Still barely having taken it in that she was pregnant, let along about to give birth, Stella grabbed Akina's arm. "Could you… could you please call Detective Mac Taylor?"

Akina nodded, assuring Stella that she knew who Mac Taylor was - one of the best Detective that NYC had – and that she would get a call through to him right away. Knowing Mac was on his way, Stella was comforted a little as she was wheeled away.

-x-

Back at the lab, Mac was getting worried. Stella had been gone way too long. It had been at least two hours since she had left and he had not been able to reach her. Right as he was about to have Adam trace Stella's phone and then call Don, his office phone ring. Mac scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Detective Mac Taylor?" A woman's voice that he did not recognize was on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Akina, I'm calling from Trinity General. I have been asked by Stella Bonasera to call you. She needs you here, sir, please as soon as you can."

All Mac could do was nod his head. "I'm on my way."

With that Mac tore out of his office and out of the lab without another word, and quickly made his way to the hospital. He tore through the streets, siren blaring, only reassured by the fact that Stella had been at least in a condition to ask someone to call him. But what state she might be in, he could only imagine. Had she been in an accident? Had someone hurt her? He was dreading what he might find when he arrived.

After screeching to a halt in the nearest parking space he could fine, Mac slammed the car shut and ran into the reception area at Trinity. Pulling out his badge, he demanded, "I need to see Detective Bonasera. She was brought here earlier..."

He was interrupted by the same voice that had spoken to him on the phone. "Excuse me, sir, are you Detective Mac Taylor?"

Mac whipped around and saw a silver haired woman who looked to be in her sixties with a smile on her face.

"I am, and you are?"

The woman smiled. "I was the one who brought Ms. Bonasera in. She's on the third floor in room 307 resting comfortably. Go on up, the doctor and nurses attending to her know you on your way. With that, Akina left the hospital without another word and Mac didn't even get a chance to say thank you.

Coming back to his senses he raced towards the elevator and went up to the floor where Stella was. When he reached there he felt his heart beat super-fast, once his heart rate steadied he went in and got a surprise of a life time. Frozen in the spot just inside the door he saw Stella holding a little pink bundle close to her. Mac now knew their lives had instantly changed forever. He also realized that before he could take Stella and their daughter home they would need everything for the baby, clothing, bedding, bed and other furniture, not to mention a bigger apartment. Feeling overwhelmed Mac watched Stella. Stella felt Mac's presence she looked and smiled at him and waved him over. "Come Mac come meet our daughter."

Mac went over to Stella, then Stella let him know that for now their daughter was 'Baby Girl Taylor' and that she was 20.5 inches and weighed in at 7 lbs. even.

Mac was still admiring their daughter who was asleep in her mother's arms when Stella asked, "Want to hold our daughter Mac?"

Mac looked at Stella and a big grin appeared on his face. Stella gently placed their baby girl in her daddy's waiting arms. Cradling her close Mac was in complete awe of how beautiful and angelic she was Mac made a vow to do everything he could to protect her and Stella. A name instantly came to him as he held her.

Mac looked up and asked, "Stell, have you thought of a name?"

Stella smiled and grinned, "I was thinking of Cristina, how about you?"

"Well I think Erin suits her because it is Irish for peace and she was born during a raging storm."

Stella smiled at the name combination. "Well then we shall name our daughter Erin Cristina Taylor."

With that Stella and Mac both talked about the plans of they were going to do next one of which was clothing, food, a bassinet and a crib for the baby; then there was also the fact they needed to tell the members of their team and Sinclair.

All in all they were that they were now a happy family of three.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the "Growing Family"! As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
